


Hey, Little Songbird

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Maybe It Will Turn Out This Time [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: A really short happy one.





	Hey, Little Songbird

"Hey, why not fly South for the winter?"

Eurydice had to admit the offer was enticing. From what she'd heard, Hadestown was a good place. Everyone has food and shelter all year. However, she kept thinking about Orpheus. Could she really leave him?

No, she thought, she can't.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hades," she said, "But I can't leave. I belong here."

Hades nodded, "Let me know if you change your mind."

Eurydice smiled, "All due respect, but I don't think I will be changing my mind any time soon."

Hades nodded and walked away to find some other lost soul.

Eurydice smiled and continued her search for food and firewood. She was oblivious to Hermes watching close by.

"Another one? This is the progress I hoped for."


End file.
